jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
This is a list of glitches: * Criminal glitch: '''Sometimes, criminals will have a white name tag instead of red, which means you're neutral, so you can't be arrested. * '''Camera Clip Glitch: While this is a problem with ROBLOX's camera system, it affects Jailbreak as well. If you walk into corner and turn your camera to face your character so you can't see them and zoom in, you can clip into various places. * Vehicle glitch: ''' Sometimes the function to enter the car doesn't work, especially with Dirtbikes and Mini Coopers. * '''Crawl-Sit Glitch: Sit on any chair, but press crawl when you are about to sit. If you do this with any chair, your character will either fall to death, or be launched into the air. * Sudden Criminal Glitch: Perform the crawl-sit glitch, then jump out of the chair. You will likely fall through the floor or just bug out. If done correctly, you will glitch out of bounds. Go into a tight space without going back in bounds, then stand up and crawl again. You will fly out of the map and die and you will become a criminal. * Bouncy Vehicle Glitch: For some reason with the Porsche, Tesla Model 3 and Quad Bike (ATV), what happens is when you get in, the vehicle will bounce around, causing the loss of speed and control. The bounce will stop after a while but a tip is to wait after the vehicle spawns (15 seconds) so it is easier to control. * Spinning Vehicle Glitch: While crashing into another car, sometimes you will start spinning rapidly. You will either be launched into the air, or stop spinning entirely. * Never get arrested Glitch: '''Sometimes, a player can't be arrested. The only way they can be arrested again is to kill the player. They will not respawn with this ability, but respawn with nothing. * '''Warp Prevention Glitch: While driving a Dirtbike into the Bank while the doors are open or during a robbery, you can stay inside the Bank when the robbery ends. * Immediate Arrest Glitch: If you are a police officer and clip using the Camera Clip glitch into the Bank Vault before a robbery, you can stay inside until a robbery occurs. Once the door is exploded open, every criminal in the Bank will be arrested. * Jewelry Store Glitch: During a robbery in the Jewelry Store, smash the glass and get the money as you usually would. Switching to the Police team allows you to keep the money. Going to any criminal base will give you that money. * Jewelry Store Warp Glitch: If you are the only person or the last person robbing the jewelery store, walk up to the shaft exits, open the door but don't exit. The alarm will stop and you will be teleported near the Bugatti. * Helicopter Glitch: '''You jump out of a helicopter when you change teams. It gives you an invisible parachute that gives you no fall damage which you keep if you die or get arrested. * '''E-prompt glitch: '''Occasionally when robbing the train the e-prompt to open the door does not show up. * '''Train door glitch: If you touch the train door while it is being opened you will get flung across the map. * Noclip glitch: Jump, and then crawl once you hit the ground. Sometimes, if you are next to a thin wall, you can go through the wall and go out the other side. This also works with the Train walls. * '''Guns out: '''This glitch enables the user to have a gun of their choice out while in a vehicle. To do it, you must press "e" first then, before you actually get in, get your gun out. might take some time to master this skill, but it hasn't been patched yet and is still usable.